Season 20 (2009-2010)
Sesame Street Season 20 aired from November 10, 2009 to January 2, 2010 Season Overview The Curriclum of Season 20 focursed Sesame Street focuses on environmentalism and is "designed to nurture young children's appreciation and love for nature." 12 The Muppets of Sesame Street encourage children to explore their curiosity in the outdoors with activities that teach simple, age-appropriate ways of showing care and stewardship for the environment.1 Several episodes focus on environmental issues - such as recycling or habitats.3 One episode (Episode 3866) focuses on Baby Bear and his family learning how to hibernate.4Another episode (#3861, originally planned as #3872) features Big Bird learning about migration Major Additions to the Set includes Jet-it Shop being Replaced by Book-it Shop since Season 13 in 2002 and Also wins a Coloful Design. and Place in The Courtyard includes a Two-Story Building replaces a New Lunch Center once Again and Also a Car Garage was Replaced by Casey's Video Center once again, a Staircase and Upper-Door was Added since Season 13 in 2002 and a Garden replaces a New Sesame Street Pizzeria, and Around the Corner replaced by Chavo's Village. Season 20 Welcomes a Two New Human Characters to Cast is a Casey was Played by Casey Burgess and Lauren was Played by Lauren Brant. Play Lambaba returned its Eighth Season with Ten New Segments about Frogs, Zoo Party, Best Friends, Stop, Look and Listen, Knock Knock Knock, Four Seasons, Living in the Fairytale, Favorite Teddy Bear and Best Piñata Elmo's World returned Eleventh Season with Ten New Segments about Frogs, Familes, Hands, Ears, Feet, Games, Brithdays, Pets, Jumping, Ball and Girls. Production The Season began Production on April 4 and Wrapped on June 5, 2009, The Street Stories was Filmed on April 2009, The Letter of The Day, The Number of the Day and The Game of the Day Segments was Filmed in May 2009. Episodes 26 Episodes (3797-3822) *Episode 3797 - Casey and Lauren arrives on Sesame Street *Episode 3798 - Abelardo, a New Visitor of Sesame Street *Episode 3799 - The Castigo Of Kiko *Episode 3800 - What´s Next Song (remake) *Episode 3801 - Elmo´s Adventures *Episode 3802 - Jet-It-Shop Becomes Book-It-Shop *Episode 3803 - Good Time *Episode 3804 - Party Rock *Episode 3805 - Rocco To The Everthing *Episode 3806 - Balett Elephant *Episode 3807 - Natural World *Episode 3808 - The Regress Of Chilidrina *Episode 3809 - Friends Forever *Episode 3810 - Jet Power Rocket Boots *Episode 3811 - Elmo wants a Surfing *Episode 3812 - Cheering *Episode 3813 - The Fuffles *Episode 3814 - Cosmic Cleanner *Episode 3815 - Wining Of Boat Race *Episode 3816 - Dón Ramón Mechanical *Episode 3817 - Genie Kimee *Episode 3818 - Princess Casey and Prince Elmo gets to Book-it Shop *Episode 3819 - Homecomings To The Sesame Street *Episode 3820 - Casey´s Bike *Episode 3821 - Elmo Loves Charli *Episode 3822 - Abelardo wants Play with Big Bird Notes This Episode Since Season 6 Have Remake Copyrights © 2009 Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Sesame Street Season Guide Category:Sesame Street Episodes